


Little Angel

by Ink_Dove



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Gen, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-25
Updated: 2014-02-25
Packaged: 2018-01-13 16:47:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1233823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ink_Dove/pseuds/Ink_Dove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You begged her not to pull the lever, but she made you promise to live forever.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Little Angel

**Author's Note:**

> This poem is kind of a companion to a story my sister(Zashaka) is writing(but has not yet posted)for her 100 theme challenge. Enjoy.

* * *

 

_Little Child, so very quiet,_   
_what do you fear the most?_   
_Little Angel, still so honest,_   
_what lies do you despise the most?_

_You sit there staring,_   
_your red eyes glowing,_   
_wet with unshed tears._

_You fear the darkness,_   
_you fear her love,_   
_you despise their lies of a cure._

_You fear their failure,_   
_you fear her sickness,_   
_you despise her false, angelic smile._

_You tried so hard to help her._   
_You tried too hard to hate her._   
_But you’re just afraid, of losing her._

_You ran down that corridor,_   
_holding her tight,_   
_they chased you relentlessly,_   
_their guns held high._

_She pushed you through,_   
_into that hard glass prison,_   
_watching the door close between you._

_You called out to her,_   
_you watched them shoot her,_   
_you saw her crimson blood._

_That bullet wound,_   
_so close to her heart,_   
_she would never survive._

_You begged her not to pull the lever,  
but she made you promise to live forever._

“ _Help them, Shadow,”  
she whispered softly,_  
“ _Let them live in peace.”_

_She continued speaking,_   
_but you did not hear her,_   
_your mind fuzzy with grief._

_She pulled the lever,_   
_you landed below,_   
_only to be captured by your hated foes._

_They encased you in hard glass,_   
_put you in stasis,_   
_freezing your body in endless space._

_Little Child, you lay so silent,_   
_what do you fear the most?_   
_Little Angel, are you still honest?_   
_What is it you despise the most?_

_You fear the memories,_   
_you fear the truth,_   
_you fear your constant, endless youth._

_You despise the humans,_   
_you despise the past,_   
_you despise the grief that always lasts._

_You fear their lies,_   
_you despise their pity,_   
_you fear their weakness,_   
_you despise their friendship._

_Little Child, do you hate them all?_   
_Little Angel, will you save them?_   
_Will you fear the destruction you’ve caused?_   
_Or are you too hard, to fear at all?_


End file.
